1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle grip for use with sports handles and the like, and more particularly to a removable absorbent-type handle grip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been some development heretofore to provide a replaceable grip for a handle on athletic apparatus which can be subjected to considerable moisture from perspiration, but which will still provide a comfortable grip without interfering with the natural feel of the player on the handle.
Such devices are illustrated, for instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,100, issued Oct. 19, 1971, H. D. Spitz, inventor, which shows an inner elastic tube and an outer tube of terry-cloth connected to the inner tube and having a split longitudinally of the sleeve to allow the elastic inner sleeve to expand when fitted over a handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,954, issued Nov. 5, 1974, G. S. Case, inventor, illustrates a handle grip to which an adhesive tape having an exposed, pressure-sensitive, glutinous composition is spirally wound and fixed to the grip and is adapted to retain a spirally wound terry-cloth strip.
In both of these cases, the terry-cloth strip provides suitable absorbent material for absorbing the natural perspiration of a player's hand but is thin enough that the player will not feel an undue change in the feel of the handle grip. Accordingly, the handle grips in accordance with these two patents provide the necessary requirement for a comfortable handle grip which is also absorbent to moisture. It is not certain, however, that the Spitz handle grip will resist torsional forces on the handle and thereby require the player to use up energy by having to increase the force of his grasp on the handle to prevent it from rotating. In the Case patent, the anchoring of the terry-cloth strip to the handle is improved, but each time a terry-cloth strip is removed and replaced, the pressure-sensitive, glutinous composition on the base strip fixed to the grip is deteriorated. Accordingly, after a few changes of the terry-cloth strip, the handle grip is no longer as efficient and is no longer as resistant to torsional forces.